Three Wishes
by chickenortheseabass
Summary: This is basically the same exact story line of Aladdin, but this time Aladdin is the royal on and Jasmine is the "Street Rat". When Jasmine finds a lamp in the magical 'Cave of Wonders', her whole life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

~I saw Sandstorm of Thunderclan's story and had to make my own version. It's basically gonna have the same story line of , but the roles are -wait for it- REVERSED, songs and all. I may seem lazy, I'm just taking the movie and making different versions (OC story and reversed) but I don't care. It's in first person. I don't own this movie, blabbity blah blah. Review and enjoy. I don't feel like updating it until I get one review. Yes, I'm the kind of person who does that. Bwahahaha~

**Jasmine'sPOV**

"Stop her!" a guard screams as I run from him. I smile secretly. I doubt they're ever gonna catch me.

I stop and look over a rooftop. It looks like a long ways down. "All this for a loaf of bread?" I ponder aloud. I shrug and jump off the roof, sliding on two clotheslines and slamming into the wall of a woman's house. I land in a pile of clothes, and start searching for my bread. I find it and hold it out, pleased. The women behind me are laughing, and I smile.

"You two! That way! We'll have her hands for a trophy soon enough." the lead guard, Razoul, orders his men. I jump out of my pile and to the ladies.

"Hello, ladies." I say, holding a blanket over me.

"Getting in trouble earlier everyday, aren't we Jasmine?" the first one says.

"Trouble?" I ask in disbelief. "You're only in trouble if you get caught!"

Suddenly I feel someone pull my blanket from my body and say, "Gotcha!"

"I'm in trouble!" I exclaim.

"And this time, I'll-" Suddenly Razoul cuts himself off as he grabs his ankle. I look down and see my little Rajah has scratched him. I smile.

"Nice going, Rajah." I pick him up and put him in the little pocket in my vest. "Let's get out of here." I start running, but I run into a guard.

**Gotta keep**  
** One jump ahead of the breadline**  
** One swing ahead of the sword**  
** I steal only what I can't afford**  
** ( That's Everything! )**

I jump atop a barrel, and when the guard swings his sword at me I jump over him and pull his pants down. I run away while he comes after me hopping in a fish.

** One jump ahead of the lawmen**  
** That's all, and that's no joke**  
** These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**

I climb up a ladder onto a platform and watch the guards below me.

_ Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!_

**Just a little snack, guys**

I hold out my bread, but the guards just fling swords at me and move the platform.

_Rip him open, take it back guys!_

** I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**  
** You're my only friend, Rajah!**

I jump off the platform and start running through the streets while people watched around me.

_Who?_  
_Oh it's sad that Jasmine's hit the bottom_  
_ She's become a a one-girl rise in crime_

I run into a fat, man looking lady and she sweeps a broom over my head.

**_I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em_**

I walked away from her and say to her:

** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**  
** Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

I hide away from the people behind a man who's flexing, but I flex the wrong way.

** One jump ahead of the slowpokes**  
** One skip ahead of my doom **  
** Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

I jump on a bunch of sheep, and the guards throw them around.

** One jump ahead of the hitmen**  
** One hit ahead of the flock**  
** I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

I pick up a sheep and put it up against my head, tip-toeing away.

_ Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

** Let's not be too hasty**

I back up against a door, and a little boy walks out and sings:

_Still I think she's rather tasty_

** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**  
** Otherwise we'd get along**  
_Wrong!_

I run from the dogpile I'm in, and climb up a house, the guards below me. I jump across that house to another until the guards are close enough. I jump down and trip the all, and I hear them say, "There she is!" I jump on a man's balcony, and while he tries to shoo me away I jump on his head to the top of his house. I look around each edge of the roof, looking for guards, and when I think they've left me alone, they all hold up their swords. I run from each side of the house, but keep getting surrounded.

** One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**  
_ Vandal!_  
** One hop ahead of the hump**  
_ Street rat!_  
** One trick ahead of disaster**  
_ Scoundrel!_  
** They're quick, but I'm much faster**  
_Take that!_

I look over the ledge of the house, and see a awning below me. I smile and come up with a plan while the guards corner me.

** Here goes, better throw my hand in**  
** Wish me happy landin'**  
** All I gotta do is jump**

I jump off the house and land on the awning while the guards land in manure. I grin and climb of the awning, getting complaints from a seller. I roll my eyes and walk in to an alleyway.

I take out Rajah. "Are you okay?" I ask. He nods and licks his paw. "I got us some food. Nice warm bread."

I break them into two slices, laying one down for Rajah and holding mine up to my mouth. Then I look over and lower it.

There are two kids, searching through the garbage. They look over and see me, and I instinctively look down. Then I get up and walk to them. The little girl holds her brother away, but I kneel and hold my food out. "Here. Go on, take it." They still look scared, so I say, "It's okay, I won't bite." The girl giggles and take the food. I hug her and when I stand up I see a group of people have gathered around the opening of the alley. I walk over, with Rajah by my side.

A huge carriage is riding through the road, white with matching horses. It's amazing, but I wonder who's in it.

"Another suitor for the prince." a man whispers to his friend. I forgot with all my troubles the prince is supposed to get married.

I watch in awe for a second until I hear giggling. I know that giggling.

I rush out to the road and catch the whip on my wrist before it can hit the little girl. "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

Suddenly the carriage door opened and a princess flounced out, wearing long, flowing purple robes. "You dare insult me?"

"Yes! Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can whip anyone you want!" I say back to her.

"Why, you-" the princess pushes me back into a puddle of mud, and the whole town laughs. She smiles and gracefully goes back into her carriage, but before she gets back in, I say:

"Hey, look at that everyone! It's not everyday you see a dog get pulled around in a carriage!"

Everyone laughs at my insult, and the princess looks back at me and says, "Next time you see me, I will be standing on the balcony with the prince! And you will be watching, surrounded by your pile of fleas!" She climbs back into the carriage and it rides away. I run after her, but when I catch up, the gates to the palace close. I hit my hands against the gates, but it doesn't help.

She will always think low of me.

I look back at the gates and sigh angrily. "You won't be at the balcony! And I don't have a pile of fleas!" I start scratching, then stop and look at my hands. I close my eyes and tell Rajah, "Let's get out of here."

On the way home, I suddenly start singing.

**Riff Raff  
Street Rat!  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer,**

I stop singing as fast as I started and walk quietly. I just needed some quiet time.

When I get home, I start singing again.

**Would they see a poor girl?  
No siree.  
They'd find out  
There's so much more  
To me.**

I sit down on my ledge and sigh. "Someday, that's were we'll live. In a palace." I tell Rajah. He purrs. "With the prince. I wonder what he's like. Oh well." I pick up Rajah and pet him. I yawn.

"I guess I'll never know."


	2. Chapter 2

~My first review! Jasmine wasn't totally how she was in the movie, but I was trying to stick to the movie script. I mean, I know pretty much all the words to the movie (forever alone). Anyway, I'll be switching between Jasmine and Aladdin's pov so yeah. I've got three OC inserted stories coming up: Tangled, Hunchback, and Road to El Dorado. I love making those. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT AND HAVE FORCED DIALOUGUE. GET OVER IT. Instead, review and enjoy!~

**Aladdin's** POV

"AHH!" the princess screams as she runs from the room. She's swatting at a particular object, an object I'm familiar with- Abu.

I walk after her. "Calm down." I say, scooping Abu off her head, "It just means he likes you." I smile.

The princess scoffs and says, "Your parents did NOT raise you right at all!" She stalks off

I stifle in a laugh. "Nice going, Abu." I say and Abu bows.

I can hear her talk to my mother, Nasira, saying, "Your son needs manners!" then she tells her about what happened, and my mother glances my way, giving me the glare that looks right through you and makes you feel guilty for whatever you did, and I know I'm in trouble.

My mother is a strong woman, really. She's nice most of the time, but if you mess up, you'll get the Glare of Death and start wondering how she'll kill you.

When the princess stomps away, my mother turns and walks towards me. "Aladdin, why'd you do that again?"

"Sorry, Mom. She was too obsessed with herself anyway." I say back, and we start walking. "And she was complaining about this girl who insulted her."

"I don't care if she was obsessed with herself or just complained, you know you've got to get married in a few more days." she says.

"I'm sure I'll find someone. It'll all work out." I say.

"You've only got a few more princesses left, son. If you can't choose, I'll choose for you." my mother says, completely serious.

"You might as well get me married to Jafar." I say, and my mother looks at me in disgust. "I'm kidding."

"Don't take this so lightly. If you don't get married, our family line will stop with you." my mother tells me.

"I know, I know-"

"Then why aren't you taking it seriously?" my mother asks, stopping. "This is no laughing matter, Aladdin."

"I just... I just need a break is all. All of this is being pushed on me and I'm only- what- 18?" I say. "Maybe I could go out to the market or some-"

"No. Not at all. I am not letting you out there. There are dangerous people there." my mother says.

"You're just afraid that if I go out I'll fall in love with a thief or something like you did." I say. This actually stops my mother, because the topic of my father is the only thing that can make her fragile. He supposedly ran off after I was born, and then my mother was taken back here. I'm pretty sure it's the reason she's reserved.

She just sighs and says, "No, I'm afraid one will kidnap or kill you. Meeting your father was the biggest mistake of my life."

"So I'm a mistake?" I ask. This stops her completely. I basically just stabbed her in the heart.

"So you want a dirty thief to be your wife?" she asks.

I pause and shrug. "I don't care, just as long as she and I are in love. Love isn't a concern to me right now."

My mother laughs and says, "It's your biggest concern right now. Three more days, or I'll choose for you." she says, and walks away.

I watch her walk away and sigh. I walk back to my room and fall on my bed. She just doesn't want me to make a mistake. She left and fell in love with my father. A thief. And obviously I'm the symbol of her mistake. And she just doesn't want be to make any mistakes either.

But I should still be able to experience it.

I look at the turban on my floor and get the idea. I jump up and dress how I imagine a thief would dress- a vest, no shirt, and baggy pants. I see Abu come by and he hands me a red fez. I put in on and look back at myself in the mirror.

Abu jumps on my shoulder and I look outside. It's close to nightfall. Might as well go now.

I walk out in the garden and look up at the gates.

"Come on Abu. Let's go." I say, and climb up the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

~Gosh, my computer keeps messing up! First I can't get on fanfiction, then I can't get on Word, then I had to get it fixed! Gah. Sorry it took so long to update, though, and I'm only uploading another chapter to this story for sure. I might upload for the other stories so be patient. I never expected such positive reviews, and I love getting that adrenaline rush when I see I have one. Cheesy, I know.I don't own this wonderful movie or it's characters. I've changed alot in this to keep the characters somewhat in character, mostly to keep Aladdin from sounding like a teenage girl. I hope I did. Review and enjoy!~

**Jasmine's ****POV:**

The next day, I'm sitting atop an awning, ready to get food. "Okay, Rajah. Go!" I tell Rajah, and he jumps off the awning.

I watch as he purrs at a vender. "Aw, what an adorable kitty! Are you lost?" He asks, and picks Rajah up. His back is turned from the front of the stand, so I make my move and grab one of the watermelons. The man turns around and says, "I have some- wait!" he looks down and sees one of his watermelons are gone. I giggle quietly as Rajah scratches him and scurries back up to me.

"Nice going Rajah!" I say, and break the watermelon open. "Breakfast is served." I put a slice in front of him and gorge myself in the watermelon.

I was unlucky enough to pick a spot where the bimbo girls gush about the attractive guys they see. I look down at them and the first one squeals, "That boy is so cute!"

"Which one?" the second one asks.

"That one!" the first one says again, and points. I roll my eyes, but they happen to land upon the boy they were talking about.

"Wow," is all I can say.

There's a boy walking around the marketplace wearing a purple vest, beige pants, and this red fez. He's got a monkey, too, and from the looks of it he's stealing jewelry from a stand.

I can feel Rajah purr up against me, and it sort of brings me back to reality. I realize that I've dropped my watermelon, and so I go down to retrieve it. But then I see a lone boy picking an apple off a stand and he's so small that he can't really reach it. I go over and say, "You must be hungry." The boy nods and I pick an apple off the stand. "Here you go." He scurries off before the man behind the stand walks out to me.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." he says.

"Pay?" I ask, and the man takes my hand swings me around.

"Thief!" he claims. Suddenly I realize my mistake.

"Please, if you let me go to..." I look over his shoulder and see the palace. "The palace, I can get money from... the Sultan."

Good move, Jasmine.

"You know what the penalty is stealing!" the vendor says, and pulls out a sword.

Oh no. This is not good. Not at all. "No! No please-"

"Thank you, kind sir, I'm so glad you found her!" someone sweeps in front of me, turns to me, and hands me the sword. And guess who it is?

It's the boy I'd just spotted a few minutes before.

He looks at me sharply and scorns, "I've been looking all over for you!"

He guides me away and I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Just play along." he whispers, so I nod.

"You know this girl?" the vendor says, and pulls the boy away.

"Sadly yes. She's my sister." he turns his finger around the side and says, "She's a little crazy." I smile blankly and nod like an airhead.

"She said she knew the Sultan!" the man says.

The boy laughs and says, "She thinks the monkey is the Sultan."

I look over at him and then I get the idea. I move to the monkey, who was pick-pocketing, and bow. "Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" The monkey says something that sounds like "Blah blah blah.." and he taps my head.

"Tragic, isn't it?" the boy sighs and then hands the vendor an apple "But, no harm done. Come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor." The boy guided me away and as I'm struggling to keep a straight face, I see a camel and get an idea.

I look at the camel with a blank glance and say, "Hello Doctor. How are you?" I can hear people cackling around me and I add a smile for effect.

"No, no, no, not THAT one." the boy says, and turns to his monkey. "C'mon, Sultan."

The monkey bows and apples spill out of his little vest. I hear the vendor yell, "Come back here you little thieves!" , but it doesn't matter, because we're already running far away from him.

* * *

After walking miles up ladders and rooftops, the boy, who's ahead of me, finally makes it to the top of the rooftop next to my house. He climbs up the ladder and holds his hand out for me to help me climb up. This much kindness has never been showed to me in my life before.

But, me being clumsy me, actually trips on the ledge and into the boy's arms. I can hear him laugh a little, but when I stand up the smile becomes a gaze. And the same thing happens to me too.

Suddenly my chest gets this thumping feeling I've never had before, and then it changes to a light, airy feeling. Then it's sort of awkward, so I say, "Thank you for stopping that man."

The boy finally breaks out of his spell and walks away from me. "Oh, uh, forget about it. But is everyone here like that?"

"Like what?" I ask.

"Does everyone here threaten to chop off your arm if you steal an apple?" he clarifies for me.

I chuckle. "You must be new here, huh?" I ask, and grab a pole.

"Well, sort of." he says.

"To answer your question, though, only the vendors and guards threaten to do that. Chop off your arms. They'll chase you all over town if you steal a loaf of bread. Or throw a fit if you steal a melon." I say. "That I know."

"I saw that deal with the melon." the boy says, jumping over the space between the rooftops. "Very smart."

"You saw me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." he says, and smiles at me. I smile back and blush, because I really don't know what else to do. Suddenly he breaks out of his trance again and says, "I mean, uh, you should probably be more careful. I wouldn't want you to get killed." The boy sets a piece of wood between the space.

This declaration of his not wanting me to get killed somehow warms my heart, but the thing about me being more careful makes me smile. I make sure Rajah is secure in my vest, and jump over the space. I say to the boy, "I'm a fast learner."

I throw the pole over to the boy, and he looks at me, suprised. "Hey.." he mutters to the monkey, and hands the pole to him. The monkey seethes, and the boy gets up and crosses over to me.

"C'mon. This way." I motion the boy to my house, and he follows.

We walk through the house, full of tattered cloth and spiderwebs. "This is where you live?" the boy asks.

"Yep. Just me and Rajah. Come and go as we please." I say back.

"That sounds great." the boy says as we cross over to the window.

"Well, it's not much," I say, "But it's got a great view." I open the worn curtain and reveal the palace, glimmering and shining. "The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" I ask.

The boy gives me a less enthusiastic response as he says. "Oh. It looks wonderful." He leans against the whole part of the window ledge as I sit down.

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there. And have servants. And valets..." I wonder aloud.

"Sure, people who'd tell you where to go and how to dress." the boy says.

"Better than here," I say, and take Rajah out of my vest to pet him. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards..."

"You're not free to make your own choices." the boy says.

"Sometimes you feel..." I start.

"You're just..." the boy says.

"Trapped." we say in unison. We both look at each other for a second until I say, 'So, where you from?" I do a miraculous apple roll off my shoulder and into the boy's hands, now that he's sitting.

"Ah, you don't really want to know." he says, biting into his apple.

"Well, sure I do. Tell me all about your life." I say. He looks at me, and I assume the, "I'm all ears" position. The boy smiles and sighs.

"I've got to get married in a few days, and I ran away from home. I'm not sure if I'll go back, though." he says.

"Why would you run away?" I ask.

"Because I'm being forced to get married. I'm only 18!" he says.

"Well, at least when you get married, you know someone loves you." I tell him. "No one's ever really loved me in years."

"Why not?" the boy asks.

"Look at me!" I exclaim. "I'm a street rat! The lowest of the low. The flea ridden no-one." I sigh. "Love might as well be money to me. It's something I'm just not familiar with."

The boy thinks for a moment and ends up saying, "Abu!" I look over and see the monkey is trying to steal my apple. I smile as he scurries all over the boy and assumes his place at the whole part of the ledge. He starts seething again and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"What?" I ask the boy."

"Abu says..." the boy thinks a moment and then smiles, saying, "That's not fair." Abu stops complaining for a moment and looks confused.

"Oh did he?" I ask, playing along.

"Yeah. Of course." the boy says, smiling at me.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?" I ask, moving a little closer.

"He wishes there was something he could do to help." the boy says, moving slightly closer to me as Abu sighs loudly.

"Tell Abu that's very... sweet." I say, smiling. Suddenly our smiles fade away as we lean closer to each other. We're about to kiss when a crash happens and we both look forward.

"There you are!" Razoul screams and points at us.

The boy and I both stand up at the same time and exclaim, "They're after me!" We turn to each other, shocked. "They're after you?"

I look down at the fall. It must be about 7 feet down. "This won't be good." I say, grabbing Rajah.

The boy looks down and then turns to me, asking, "Do you trust me?"

I look up at him. "What?" I ask.

"Do you trust me?" he asks again, holding out his hand.

"Yes..." I say. slipping my hand into his.

"Then jump!" he exclaims, and we jump out the window and into a pile of sand. We automatically jump out and run towards the nearest opening, but are surrounded by guards. We run the other way, and I'm greeted by Razoul's hideous smile.

Razoul takes me by the neck and says, "We just keep running into each other, don't we street-rat?" He throws me into a pack of guards and says, "It's the dungeon for you, girl!"

As I struggle to break free, I hear the boy say, "Let her go!" Razoul just turns and laughs, but I try to keep my eyes steady on the boy to see what he'll do next. He actually grabs Razoul's shoulder and jerks him around, saying, "By order of the prince!"

The prince?

Razoul stops laughing and realizes it's actually the prince. He bows, as do the rest of us, and says, "Prince Aladdin!"

"The prince?" we all ask in unison, me the most confused.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street mouse?" he asks the prince.

"That's none of your concern!" the boy answers. "Do as I command. Release her!"

"Oh, please do." I mumble. A guard kicks me to shut me up.

"Oh, I would, but our orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." Razoul says.

I break from the guards finally and go up to the prince. "You're the prince?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but-" the prince starts, but I'm pulled back and slinged over a guards shoulder.

"We've finally got you." Razoul says as he chains cuffs onto my wrists. But this time, I don't do anything. Because he's actually right.

They've finally got me.


	4. Chapter 4

~SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I'm lazy. I started writing some today but forgot to save it so I have to start all over again. GAH. Anyway, I don't own these characters, if I did I'm sure I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Review and enjoy! Oh yeah, I took out that scene with Jasmine complaining to Jafar. There's really no way I could write that so Aladdin wouldn't sound like a teenage girl.~

**Jasmine's** **POV:**

The guards finally got me.

I was trapped in the dungeon, chained to the wall. They actually took Rajah and chained him too! I sigh as I watch a rat run across a piece of wood and say, "He was the prince! I can't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to him!" I sigh again and look down at the floor until I hear a squeak. When I look up, I see Abu standing above the dungeon, looking through the window. "Abu!" I say. "Down here."

He scurries down and I say, "Hey, help me outta these." But Abu starts chattering wildly and does an impression of what I suppose is me, and I have to laugh. "Don't worry, Abu, you'll never see me again. Aladdin's gotta marry a princess." Abu unlocks me and I rub my wrists as he unlocks Rajah. "So there's no way I could steal you place in his heart. By the way, thanks." Abu bows and I smile and say, "You should get back to Aladdin now. You don't want to stay around here." Abu nods and scurries out the way he came. When he's gone, I say aloud, "I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, girl."

I hear this and look next to me. There's an old man who'd been next to me the whole time. "Who are you?" I ask.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself. But together, perhaps we could be more." he says.

Hmm. "I'm listening." I say.

"There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!" he holds out a handful of rubies, which get me interested, but clasps them back in his hand. "Treasure enough to impress your prince, I'd wager."

I'm not so sure I should trust this man. I think he's senile. I mean, he's talking to his back and hitting it with his cane.

"But the law says only a princess can marry a prince-"

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." the old man smiles grotesquely at me and I have to look away.

I stand up and ask, "Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with me?"

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." he says, even though we both know I don't have a strong back.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, we're in here? The cave is out there." I say.

But the old man baffles me yet again by pushing a brick out of the wall that leads to the outside world. "Things aren't always what they appear. So, do we have a deal?"

I look at him questionably and Rajah looks at me like, "Okay." So I follow, knowing that's it's better to die out there than in here.

* * *

The desert is cold, dark, and has a sandstorm raging about.

I start to feel really dumb for trusting this man, because we're in the middle of nowhere, but it fades away as a huge tiger head emerges from the sand.

The Cave of Wonders.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it growls.

I can't speak for a second because of how shocked I am, but I manage to spit out, "It is I. Jasmine?"

It seems to think for a moment, then says, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

I look back at the old man and he explains the plan to me again. "First fetch me the lamp! Then you shall have your reward."

"C'mon, Rajah." I say, and steel myself as I walk into the cave.

It seems to take eternity, but I finally climb down those stairs and I enter a room full of treasure and gold.

"Would you look at that?"

I look around and say, "Just a handful of this stuff could make me richer than the Queen!"

I see Rajah jump from my shoulder and onto a rug, salivating over the gold. "Rajah!" I scorn. "Don't touch anything. We've got to find that lamp." Rajah sighs and walks after me.

There's no way I could find that lamp. In a room as big as this one, I can only imagine how big the lamp's is.

I feel Rajah scratch my ankle and bring me back to reality. He growls over at a carpet, the same one he was standing on. "Rajah! Cut it out."

He does a mixture of a purr and a growl and stalks after me. Then I hear him growl and when I turn he scurried all over me and I have to fight to get him off. "What are you, crazy?" He points one of his claws over at the carpet, which is holding a gold coin, and flies over to us.

Wait. If it's flying, that means...

"A magic carpet!" I exclaim. It immediately hides behind a pile of gold and I try to coax it out. "C'mon. C'mon out, we won't hurt you."

It decides to come out and puts down the coin. Rajah just growls and I say, "Calm down Rajah! He's not going to bite!"

The Carpet walked away slowly, but I say, "Hey, wait. Maybe you can help us." It looks back, and then pumps it's fists in the air and flies around us. "We're trying to find the lamp." I tell it. It straightens up in recognition and guides us to it. "He knows where it is!" I say.

* * *

The Carpet leads us into the Lamp's chamber, which is really just a huge stairwell to it. I jump off the edge of the land and say to them, "Stay here." Then I land on a rock and jump on a bunch of them until I reach the stairwell. I climb up it, and towards the lamp. I survey it, pick it up, and say, "This is what we came all the way here to-" When I look over, Rajah has knocked over a ruby and the gorilla holding it starts melting. "Rajah! No!"

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The cave shakes and says again, "You will never again see the light of day!"

The mountain holding the lamp explodes and I jump off, lamp in hand, towards the water which is now turning to lava. The Carpet catches me and I fly over the lava and grab Rajah who's standing on the land. We fly out of the chamber and into the caves, dodging debris and rocks. Rajah scurries all over me and I peel him off, saying, "Rajah, this is no time to panic!"

Then I see us flying towards a wall.

"Start panicking."

I screamed as Carpet flew us into the fist cavern we had been in, which is exploding by the minute, and we finally reach the entrance, where I get slammed against a wall of rocks, but manage to hang on as the old man comes toward us. "Help me out!" I plead.

"First give me the lamp!" he says.

"I can't hold on!" I say. "Give me your hand."

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man says, and so I do. When he grabs it, he holds it up and starts cackling. Then he pulls out a dagger.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Giving you your reward!" he says, and then his voice deepens. "Your eternal reward."

Oh Allah.

He's going to kill me.

But I'm wrong, because Rajah appears out of thin air and bites the old man's wrist. The old man screams and lets go of me, making me fall until Carpet catches me. I see a blurry image of Rajah standing over me, but that's all I remember.

Because I black out.

* * *

Purring.

I open my eyes, and Rajah is standing over me, and starts to lick me. I get up and groan. "My head." I look up at the ceiling, and find we're trapped. "Trapped. That... two-faced son of a jackel!" I curse up at the ceiling. Then I sigh. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Rajah grins at me then pulls something out of my vest.

The lamp!

"Why you hairy little thief!" I says, and take it. "It such a worthless, beat up piece of junk. But it says something..." I pat the lamp, and then the lamp starts shaking. I don't know what to do, so I stupidly keep holding it out, and beams of purple, pink, and blue lights stream out of it, and I hear something come from it.

"Ahh..."


	5. Chapter 5

~I take two week breaks after each chapter. I'm just lazy. I really hate writing the songs and then changing some of the stuff. This isn't even the hardest chapter to change. This is a bad one. I don't own any of these characters, blah blah blah. Review and enjoy!~

"Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!"

There's a huge blue... thing standing in front of me, and frankly I'm too scared to speak. He lifts me up and hangs me on something as he takes his head, spins it around, and re-attaches it back on his neck. "Woah! Does it feel good to be outta there?" He pulls me down, holds a stick with a round top towards me and says, "Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where're you from, what's your name?"

I speak into the device and say, "Uh, Jasmine."

"Jasmine!" he exclaims. A sign appears with my name on it as he said my name. "Mind if I call you Jas? Or how about Mine? How about Jazzy, sounds like a disco name!" He starts dancing and a lighted ball starts spinning around. He explodes into smoke and laughs. "Sorry, hope I didn't singe the fur."

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought." I say aloud.

"Yo, rugman, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give me some tassel!" The Carpet and the blue thing high five each-other. He looks at me and says, "Hey, you're a lot smaller than my last master, either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" he turns to the side and lets his gut hang out.

"Wait a minute. I'm you're master?" I ask.

"That's right! She can be taught!" he puts a cap on me and asks, "What do you wish of me?" He turns into a buff man. "The ever impressive." Then he traps himself in a box. "The long contained..." He holds a little model of himself. "The often inmitated." He makes more of himself. "But never duplicated,duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated Genie of the lamp!" The other Genies clap and he bows. "Right here, direct from the lamp, for your wish fullfillment. Thank you, thank you."

"Whoa! Wish fullfillment?" I ask, suddenly intrigued.

The Genie held up three fingers. "Three to be exact! And ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turned into some kind of machine and three little Genies came out. "That's it- uno, dos, thres. No subsitutions, exchanges, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." I say to Carpet and Rajah.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." The Genie says, and suddenly breaks out singing.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**

**You got a brand of magic never fails**

The Genie surround me with some thieves, but then his arms became mine and punched them out, putting me in a square with large string around it.

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And I'll say:**

**Miss Jasmine, ma'am**

**What will your pleasure be?**

****Genie sits me down at a table, acting like a man from some strange country.

**Let me take your order**

**Jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**No no no**

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre d'**

****Genie acts like his head is a part of the meat on a plate that's sitting in front of me, then suddenly starts grooming me by cutting my hair, clipping my toenails.

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss**

**The king, the shah**

****I sit on a plush chair and and Carpet and Rajah fan me, and I start eating some food until Genie covers me with more food.

**Say what you wish**

**It's yours! True dish**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

**Have some of column "A"**

**Try all of column "B"**

**I'm in the mood to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

****The Genie dances out of his mouth, and with his two hands starts dancing. Then he juggles his heads, suddenly making some men appear.

**Can your friends do this?**

**Do your friends do that?**

**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**

**Can your friends go, poof?**

**Well, looky here**

**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

****All the men disappear, and Genie turns into a big contract, standing in front of me and then pulling a list out of my ear.

**So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers**

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for your chare d'affaires**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what-cha wish? I really wanna know**

**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

**Miss Jasmine ma'am, have a wish or two or three**

****Another man appears in front of me, and he leans in to kiss me, but I end up kissing Genie's cheek instead. Then Genie makes a bunch of treasures appear, accompanied with camels, dancing women, elephants, jewels, everything you could ever dream of.

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

****Then it all disappears.

Rajah looks in my vest for some of the money, but there's none there. He pouts as Genie looks at his hand. "What'll it be master?"

"So you're granting me any three wishes I want?" I ask.

"Well, there are a few provisos, some quid pro quos." Genie says, his fingers multiplying with each word.

"Like?" I ask.

"Rule number one!" he sits next to me. "I can't can't kill anybody." he cuts off his head and I rub my neck. "So don't ask." he reattaches his head. "Rule number two! I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." He kisses my cheek and wiggles it. "You little pumim there. Rule number three!" He lays down and slowly comes up, covered in slime. "I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING THAT!" He shakes me, but then bows. "Other than that, you've got it!"

I look over at Rajah, and we both smile mischievously. "Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Ha. Some all powerful genie." I stand up as if I'm going to try to walk all the way home. "I don't know, looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here-"

Genie's foot stops in front of me. "Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you bring me here? And all of the sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so. Not right now. You're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!" Suddenly the Genie turns into a nice, yellow-haired lady, and says in a cheerful voice. "In case of emergency, the exit are here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside of the carpet, we're out of here!"

Then we fly out into the night, ready to get my three wishes.


	6. Chapter 6

~Sorry it takes so long to update, school started and i've got that other story and after the last update of this story i was trying that story organized in my mind so Hassan and Amira's relationship feel real and make Amira not very Mary Sueish. And I had to get this one organized so that it sticks to the script but is changed a little, which is very hard. ANYWAY. The important thing is that this is being posted and Aladdin returns for a little while. And he might sound like a girl. Glob whatever. So yesh, review and enjoy!~

**Aladdin's** **POV**

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"The guards just took a girl from the market. On Jafar's order!" I say.

"Jafar knows he's not supposed to do that!" My mother says.

"She wasn't even causing any harm to anyone." I say.

"Do you know what happened to her at all?" she asks.

"No." I say. "They've probably got her locked up."

"What's this girl like?" she asks.

"Well," I start, and suddenly I start going on about her. "She's smart, and fun, and kind, and-"

"Pretty?" my mother asks, a knowing look on her face.

"Beautiful!" I say. "She's got these eyes that just... and her hair, wow- and her smile?" I sigh.

My mother smiles and says, "I'll talk to Jafar." She stands from her chair. It's going to be fixed. I promise."

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

"Thank you for choosing the Magic Carpet for all your travel needs, don't move until the carpet has come to a complete stop. Thank you, thank you."

I step off Carpet, and Genie looks at me, arms crossed. "How about that, Mrs. Doubty Mustafa?"

"Oh you sure showed me." I say. "Now about my three wishes..."

"Dost my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, girl!" Genie says, sticking on finger into my face.

I move it from my face and say, "No, I never actually wished to leave the cave. You did that on your own."

Genie starts to object, but then his face registers utter defeat. "Well I'll be sheepish." He turns into a sheep and says, "All right, you bbbbad girl, but no more freebies!"

"Fair deal." I say, and start thinking. "Huh... three wishes. I want them to be good." I turn to Genie. "What would you wish for?"

He looks at me, surprised. "Me? Well, no one's ever asked me that before. In my case... ah, forget it."

"What? Tell me!" I coax.

Genie sighs and says, "Freedom."

I take the lamp. "You're a prisoner?"

"All part in parcel with the Genie gig." He grows to a huge size, more muscular than ever. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" he shrinks back into his lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

Oh. That's awful. "That's horrible." I say.

"But oh. To be free. Not have to go, "POOF! Whattadya need? POOF! Whattadya need? POOF! Whattadya need?" To be free, that would be greater than all the magic and all the treasure in the world!" Genie expresses to me, but suddenly he sighs and sits back down. "Oh, what's the use? Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" I ask.

"My master's got to wish me free. And you can guess how many time's that happened." Genie says.

I think for a moment and come with an idea. "I'll do it. I'll wish you free."

"Yeah, right." Genie says, and his nose grows.

"No, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third to wish you free." I say, and hold out my hand.

Genie stares at my hand for a moment, then shakes it. "It's worth a try. Now, let's make some magic!" He comes to me and asks, "What is it you want most?"

I sort of blush and say, "Well, there's this guy, and..."

"Nuh uh! Remember, I can't make anyone fall in love!" Genie says.

"Oh, but Genie. He's smart, and kind, and caring, and..."

"Cute?" Genie asks.

"Handsome!" I say. "He's got this hair that just... and this smile, and a great smile, and.. I just... wow." I say, and I get a little ashamed at how much I'm acting like those idiot girls back home.

"Ah, c'est lamour." Genie says, sitting around a table with Carpet and Rajah, all dressed in stripes.

"But he's a prince. To even get him to..." Suddenly I smile like I do when I get a plan. "Hey Genie? Can you make me a princess?"

"Well, let's see... Crab a la king" and crab hooks on to Genie's finger and he shakes it off. "I hate when they do that. Caeser Salad?" A sword comes out of his book and he pushes it back in there. "E tu brute. Ah! To make a princess. Is that an official wish? Say the magic word."

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a princess!" I say, and even I start to believe I'm losing my mind.

"All right!" Genie says, and makes a folding screen appear. He examines me. "Let's see here. What's with these patches, are we trying to say beggar? No. Let's work with me here." He wraps a tape around me, and suddenly I'm dressed in a blue crop top and long matching pants. "Yes! Very feminine. But's something's missing... yes, I've got it! A mode of transportation! Kitty, over here!" Rajah hides behind a tree, but Genie floats him out. I stand behind something with my name on it, and Genie, in a oversized suit, says, "What better way to make your grand entrance on Agrabah that on a brand new camel?" He turns Rajah into a camel. "Watch out, they spit." Rajah looks uncomfortable as a camel, but luckily Genie starts changing him into various things, including a machine that I've never seen before. "YES! A kin to Shere Khan!" Genie says, and turns Rajah from a kitten into a huge tiger.

Rajah looks at his reflection and scrambles up a tree. "Rajah!" I say, petting him. "You look good."

"She's got the outfit, she's got the tiger, but we're not through yet." Genie rolls up his sleeves. "Hold onto your crown, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!"


	7. Chapter 7

~hello fellow readers. I am going to try to update faster, which I probably will do cause I've got me an iPhone I can access on. So yesh, you won't have to wait as long as usual, cause I don't have to use a computer. So guys, this is where the story gets a smudge tricky because you have to make it seem like Jasmine isn't, like, stalking Aladdin an whatnot. And I'm just not gonna write the whole Jafar thing cause you all know what he says before "Prince Ali." I'll try to update both stories on Saturday. I think that'd be good for me to do since I don't have homework on the weekends and such. So so sorry I always take so long. And this song'll sound strange if you sing it in your head. This is a really messy chapter but Nasira isn't as stupid as the Sultan, so I had to leave out quite a bit. Review and enjoy!~

Jasmine's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I must have gone crazy.

I am sitting on an elephant, because Genie decided I couldn't very well sit on Rajah.

And now we were marching into the marketplace of where I used to steal.

I am crazy.

I fix the jeweled crown on my head, and wait for the signal.

Trumpets play.

It's time.

_Make way for Princess Aashi!_

_Say hey it's Princess Aashi_!

I hear Genie start singing, and the bazaar breaks out into a frenzy.

**Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar.**

**Hey you! Let us through, it's a bright new star**

**Oh come be the first on the block to meet her eye!**

**Make way, here she comes**

**Ring bells, bang the drums**!

**Are you gonna love this gal!**

The feathers in front of me part, and I smile as widely as I can. All the people below look as small as ants, and it feels good to be above them rather than below.

**Princess Aashi!**

**Fabulous she**

**Aashi Ababwa! **

**Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee.**

The guards below me bow down, and the smile I give isn't fake.

**Now try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday salaam**

**Tocome and meet her spectacular coterie!**

**Princess Aashi, mighty is she**

**Aashi Ababwa**

**As much grace and ten normal women**

**Definately**!

Genie stacks people upon people to meet me, to shake my hand, and I smile like I should, and Genie sneakily floats them all down. Then he goes around the square, talking me up in different personas, saying I've fought huge armies when I've really only fought people on the streets.

**She faced the galloping hoards!**

**A hundred bad guys with swords!**

**Who sent those goons to their lord?**

**Why Princess Aashi!**

_She's got 75 golden camels_

**Don't they look lovely June?**

_Purple peacocks, she's got 53!_

**Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!**

**When it comes to exotic type mammals**

**Has she got a zoo?**

**I'm telling you **

**It's a world class menagerie**!

Genie becomes one of the men below me, and starts talking about how beautiful I am, which really is flattering.

Princess Aashi, gorgeous is she

Aashi Ababwa

That physique, how can I speak?

Weak at the knees

Well get on out in that square

Adjust your charm and prepare

For Princess Aashi!

I see the people looking up at me, some hungry and poor, and decide to toss money down at them. As they take the money, I smile, because it never happened to me.

_She's got 95 white Persian monkeys_

_(She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)_

_And to view them she charges no fee!_

_(She's generous, so generous!)_

_She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies_

_Proud to work for her._

_Bow to her whim_

_Love serving her_

_We're just lousy with loyalty!_

_To Aashi_

_Princess Aashi_

We break into the front room of the palace, and it turns to chaos. Genie marches to the queen, who's standing with such a lost expression in her face.

Princess Aashi!

**Amorous she**

**Aashi Ababwa!**

**Heard your prince was a sight**

**Lovely to see!**

**And that good people is why**

**We got dolled up and stopped by.**

**With 60 elephants**

**Llamas galore**

**With her bears and lions **

**A brass band and more **

**Her 40 fakirs**

**Her cooks and bakers**

**Her birds that wobble on key**

**Make way**

**For Princess Aashi!**

Everyone suddenly disappears, and Genie flies back into his lamp as I fly on the magic carpet, over to the queen.

"Princess Aashi? I don't think I've ever heard about you." the queen says, confused.

"Oh, um..." I think as quickly as possible. "Not a lot of people have. At least, not around here. I mean, I don't think so." I say, and think about my first lie for a moment.

"I wasn't expecting your arrival." The Queen says.

"Well, I don't particularly like making an entrance, but my father had heard of you and I just had to come." I say. Only half a lie.

The Queen gives me a look and says cautiously, "Okay then... but I guess I should introduce you to my son." she says, and she smiles over my shoulder. "There he is!" she maneuvers around me and towards the prince.

I feel a hand in my shoulder and a deep voice ask, "Where exactly did you say you were from?"

I look at the man, who has a long face and eyes that look like there was makeup applied on it. "Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

"Try me." he says, giving me the evil eye. I just smile.

"I see you've met Jafar." The queen says from behind me, and when I turn, she's been accompanied by her son.

I'm still enchanted by him.

Of course, he's dressed better than when I met him, but he still looks the same as he did then.

"Aashi, this is Aladdin." The Queen says.

"Hi." I say, and it's the only word I can make. My stomach is twisting and I'm worried that I'll mess up this wish.

"Nice to meet you." he says, and I smile.

I think he can tell its me.

"Great. Now that we're all aquatinted can we get in with business?" Jafar asks impatiently. Rajah growls, and I shush him.

"Calm yourself Jafar." The Queen says. She lowers her voice and says to him, "If we're lucky, you won't have to take over after all!"

"I must advise against letting this girl stay here." Jafar says, and he raises his voice. "What makes you think she is worthy of the prince?"

" She's a class A young lady, Jafar, and she seems trustworthy." the Queen says. "Besides, she's a princess! Who could've asked for a better gift?"

Gift?

Did she just call me a gift?

And are they deciding if I'm worry enough of the prince?

I won't stand for this. And, stupidly, I yell, "How dare you! All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!"

And with that, I run off with Rajah.

I think I just blew it.


End file.
